Blog utilisateur:Dark Yada/Interview de J.B Kaufman
thumb|250px En août 2015, notre partenaire, Trésors Disney, avait interviewé l'historien J.B Kaufman, l'auteur de nombreux livres sur les films Disney tels que Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: The Art and Creation of Walt Disney’s Classic Animated Film, The Fairest One of All) et Pinocchio (Pinocchio: The Making of the Disney Epic) mais aussi sur les premiers cartoons réalisés par Walt Disney dans les années 1920. Dans la version originale de l'interview, que vous pouvez consulter ici, l'auteur revient sur deux de ses livres écrits avec R. Merritt - Walt in Wonderland : The Silent Films of Walt Disney et Walt Disney's Silly Symphonies, ses projets d'écriture, le coffret vinyles Silly Symphony Collection, l'expo D23 2015 et l'actualité des courts métrages Disney. Introduction Pourquoi devrions-nous être intéressés par les courts-métrages de Disney, y compris ceux en noir et blanc, et plus généralement par l'histoire des studios ? Ma réponse est très simple : je suis intéressé par ces courts-métrages juste parce que je pense qu'ils sont fascinants - extrêmement bien animés, extrêmement bien produits, très divertissants et inspirants. Les studios Disney, à leur apogée, étaient un vrai phénomène, un endroit où toutes les conditions allèrent parfaitement ensembles pour produire un incomparable résultat. J'aime aussi d'autres dessins animés classiques, mais des studios Disney est vraiment particulier. Quand est-ce que votre passion pour ces films de 7 minutes a commencée ? Je crois que cela a commencé quand j'avais 5 ou 6 ans. Ma famille n'avait pas de télévision, mais je voyais occasionnellement ces courts-métrages au cinéma, et j'étais si fasciné que je pouvais difficilement penser à autre chose. Y a-t-il un ou d'autres dessins animés que vous admirez le plus ? Il y a tant de classiques, je ne pourrais jamais les limiter à un ou deux. Récemment, j'ai été impliqué dans tant de Silly Symphony que je me suis vraiment concentré sur les Silly Symphonies en permanence, et bien sûr ils représentent un des plus hauts sommets dans l'histoire de l'animation. Mais il y a tant de courts-métrages exceptionnels, je ne veux pas en mépriser un seul ! Walt in Wonderland Un de vos livres, Walt in Wonderland : les films muets de Walt Disney, est une référence sur le sujet... Merci ! Russel Meritt et moi avons écrit ce livre ensemble, et c'était notre première publication à tous les deux, cet ouvrage a donc une importance très spéciale pour moi. Nous l'avons rédigé en 1992 pour Le Giornate del Cinema muto, le grand festival italien du cinéma muet, qui avait publié une rétrospective des films Disney muets l'année là. Vous avez interviewé des artistes Disney historiques, comme Rudolf Ising, Virgina Davis... Quelle impression générale émane de leur témoignages ? Ces deux auteurs ont particulièrement retenu des souvenirs vifs de leur travail avec Disney, 70 ans auparavant à ce moment-là. Mon ressenti par rapport à ces artistes était, bien sûr, impressionant : c'était incroyable d'avoir la chance de les interviewer. Ising, comme vous le savez, a eu un rôle assez important dans l'histoire de l'animation, c'était donc un honneur de parler avec lui. Il m'a aussi révélé d'importants détails techniques à propos de la production de ces films avec Walt, à Kansas City et à Hollywood. Russel et moi avons interviewé Virgina Davis ensemble, et elle était dynamique, ravissante et pleine de vie, une vraie charmeuse. Votre livre est un ajout parfait à celui écrit par T. Susanin, avec un ouvrage précédent de Diane Disney Miller, Walt before Mickey: Disney's Early Years, de 1919 à 1928. Les deux livres ont permis d'apporter beaucoup de choses inconnues auparavant à propos des débuts de Walt Disney. Merci encore ! Actuellement, depuis que notre livre a été publié il y a plus de 20 ans maintenant, j'aimerais beaucoup l'actualiser, le réviser, dans une nouvelle édition. Nous savons désormais plus qu'il y a 20 ans ! Russel et moi avons fait tous les deux de nouvelles découvertes, et Tim Susanin a fait beaucoup d'enquêtes pour son livre. Vous écrivez dans votre livre : . Quelles erreurs ou défauts avez-vous le plus souvent noter durant vos recherches ? Parmi d'autres choses, la normalité à l'époque était Alice, dans les Alice's Comedies, étant incarnée par trois actrices différentes. Nous avons découvert qu'il y avait une quatrième actrice, Lois Hardwick, qui prenait la relève après Margie Gay et apparaissait dans beaucoup de films qui ont été crédités de Margie. À part ça, je crois que la grande découverte était que nous pouvions actuellement identifier, par différents moyens, quels animateurs travaillèrent sur tels films. À ce moment-là, c'était une grande avancée. Y a-t-il toujours des à élucider ? Oui. Je crois qu'une grande partie du moment où Walt était à Kansas City (à peu près de 1920 à 1923, les années de Laugh-O-gramms et d'autres sujets) est toujours vaguement définie et j'aimerais beaucoup développer ça un peu plus. Une fois encore, Tim Susanin et d'autres avaient fait beaucoup pour élucider cette partie, mais je crois qu'il y a encore quelque chose de plus à apprendre à propos de ceci. D'après vous, Little Red Riding Hood (de 1922) n'a jamais été projeté au cinéma. Jeff Lenburg propose la date du 29 jullet 1922 comme la première diffusion au cinéma pour ce dessin animé (dans Walt Disney: The Mouse that Roared : ) Non, à ce moment je crois que Walt aurait été ravi s'il avait été distribué à grande échelle. Le contrat du Pictorial Club était un faible substitut, et même ce contrat n'a pas été respecté par la suite. Plus tard, quand Walt est devenu célèbre grâce à Mickey Mouse, quelqu'un a trouvé ces vieux films et les a republiés avec de la musique, mettant en évidence son nom. À ce moment, il ne voulait que personne ne voie ces films et faisait des procès pour les supprimer. Silly Symphonies En 2016, une nouvelle édition de votre livre, écrit avec Russel Meritt, Walt Disney's Silly Symphonies, longtemps non-imprimé, sera publié. J'espère bien ! Nous travaillons toujours sur des mises à jour. Une fois encore, comme Walt au pays des merveilles, nous en savons plus que ce que nous avons fait, et nous voulons que les crédits soient complets et précis autant que possible. Nous serions ravis d'avoir une version traduite en français ! Merci ! Et moi donc ! Pouvez-vous revenir sur les origines de ce livre en lui-même : pourquoi l'avoir écrit, les recherches que vous avez fait... Ce livre est venu immédiatement après avoir fini Walt au pays des merveilles. Nous voulions écrire un autre livre ensemble, et nous aimions tous deux les Silly Symphonies, c'est donc paru naturellement comme une nouvelle étape. La recherche a été surtout faite dans les Walt Disney Archives and Animation Research Library — et, une fois encore, nous avons trouvé de nouvelles informations depuis la première publication de l'édition, et travaillons pour inclure ceci dans la nouvelle édition. Comment expliquez-vous le succès des Silly Symphonies comparé aux courts-métrages de Mickey Mouse ? Quel était leur avantage par rapport aux autres dessins animés produits par d'autres studios d'animation de l'époque ? Les courts-métrages de Mickey et les Symphonies étaient de brillantes séries de dessins animés et ont produit de vrais classiques. La différence avec les Symphonies, je pense, était qu'ils tendaient à introduire des nouveaux personnages dans chaque film. Cette règle presque imposée a permis aux artistes de ne pas se concentrer uniquement sur des personnages ayant fait leurs preuves, et les a forcé à devenir pointu sur leur animation et leurs compétences scénaristiques. Disney et ses animateurs ont souvent réutilisé des gags de leur précédents dessins animés pour leurs nouveaux : plusieurs actions, comme celle des quatre squelettes dans La Danse macabre, semblent avoir été réutilisés dans d'autres dessins animés (ici, dans Mélodies égyptiennes) : n'est-ce pas paradoxal pour une série considérée comme révolutionnaire à ce moment-là ? Je pense que c'est fascinant de voir comment ils utilisaient leurs moyens. Comme un studios de dessins animés, les studios Disney ont utilisé le mouvement des personnages dessinés comme leur fond de commerce. Plus tard, ils ont tout économisé, et quand ils sont arrivés avec un mouvement particulièrement fort et entraînant, vous avez raison, ils les utiliseraient avec d'autres personnages ou dans un cadre différent. Vous pouvez apprendre beaucoup à propos des méthodes de l'animation en regardant ces marches, courses, ou danses qui étaient adaptées à la situation. Pensez-vous écrire de nouveaux ouvrages à l'avenir ? Quels sujets aborderez-vous ? Actuellement, je suis déjà en train de travailler sur plusieurs projets de nouveaux livres en même temps. Un d'eux est une collaboration avec Maggie Barnes sur une biographie de son grand-père, Clarence Nash. Nous avons tous écouté la voix de Donald Duck, mais, grâce aux efforts de Maggie et à sa grande collection de photos, lettres et albums de famille, nous avons une vraie opportunité pour connaître mieux l'homme ayant créé cette voix. Évenements de l'expo D23 L'exposition Disney D23, qui va avoir lieu du 14 au 16 août 2015 à Anaheim, verra la sortie d'une boîte de disques de vinyles, avec les musiques originales des 75 Silly Symphonies. Pouvez-vous nous donner plus d'informations à propos de cette boîte ? Je pense que c'est incroyable. La marque d'enregistrement Walt Disney collabore avec les Fairfax Classics pour produire cette grande boîte. Randy Thornton, le magicien de l'audio Disney, a complètement restauré la musique des 75 films. Russel et moi avons écrit les notes de doublure, et je dois dire que je suis ravi d'être impliqué dans ce projet. Pensez-vous qu'il soit possible que ce box set soit un jour édité en CD ? Ils me disent que cela n'arrivera pas. Ce sera une sortie en édition limitée de disques de vinyles, et une fois que les stocks seront épuisés, il n'en produiront pas davantage, que ce soit des vinyles ou des CDs. Néanmoins, ils offrent une version digitale avec chaque set, de façon à ce que les utilisateurs puissent écouter ces bandes originales sur les iPods et autres appareils. Serez-vous présent à l'expo D23 cette année ? J'y suis en ce moment ! Je fais une pause pendant l'expo pour finir de répondre à ces questions. Les gens qui précommandent la boîte ici, à l'expo, ont un single bonus de dix minutes. Russell, Randy Thornton et moi-même sommes présents pour signer la couverture de ces disques bonus. Courts métrages Des courts métrages de Walt sur Oswald, que l'on croyait perdus depuis longtemps, ont été récemment redécouverts (Hungry Hoboes en 2011 en Grande-Bretagne et plus récemment Empty Stock en décembre 2014, en Norvège). Comment avez vous accueilli cette nouvelle ? ' Très bien ! La restauration et la préservation de films est un job très difficile, mais ces dernières années de miraculeuses découvertes ont été faites. Dans certains cas, ces films ont été préservés en Europe, leurs titres originaux ont été remplacés par de nouveaux titres de façon à ce que personne ne puisse suspecter leur véritable origine. Dans un monde parfait, aucun film Disney ne se retrouverait perdu, donc je suis toujours heureux quand un film de plus est redécouvert. '''De nombreux dessins animés ''Alice Comedies, la plupart sortis en 1927, sont toujours portés disparus. Comment expliquez-vous leur perte et le fait que l'on ait jamais retrouvé ces films Alice, comparé à ceux d'Oswald ? Je pense qu'ils ont été perdus pour différentes raisons, dont celle que je viens de mentionner : en fait ils existent mais sont cachés derrière des noms alternatifs. La Disney Company, après avoir réacquit les droits pour Oswald, a monté une recherche active pour récupérer les films Oswald manquants, c'est pourquoi ils ont récupéré plus d'Oswald que d'Alice. Mais en réalité, de temps en temps des films d'Alice émergent de ce processus de recherche. J'espère que dans un futur proche, beaucoup d'autres de ces films seront redécouverts. Avec les dernières redécouvertes des dessins animés d'Oswald, avec d'autres films tels que Jack and the Beanstalk qui a été retrouvé en 2010 par David Gerstein, est-ce que Disney prévoit, d'après vos sources, de les sortir un jour en DVD ou d'autres formats (tels que le blu-ray) ? Pour l'instant, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient un tel projet, mais je le souhaite vraiment ! J'adorerais avoir la possibilité de me constituer ma collection de ces superbes premiers films, et je ne pense pas être le seul ! Avez-vous des informations concernant le futur de la collection DVD Walt Disney Treasures ? Tristement, je ne pense pas que cette série ait un futur - je pense qu'elle s'est achevée. Mais j'espère me tromper ! Et même si on en obtient pas plus de cette série, j'aimerais voir Disney sortir plus de ses dessins animés d'anthologie dans d'autres séries. Les courts-métrages Disney aujourd'hui Trésors Disney a pour but de promouvoir les dessins animés faits par Disney depuis ses débuts, en incluant les produits dérivés (posters, porte-clés, montres, tasses...) et les autres objets collectionnables ; en oubliant pas les parcs Disney, où l'on peut voir des références à certains films (par exemple les Silly Symphonies) Bravo ! Pensez-vous que Disney met suffisamment en valeur ses productions historiques, des Laugh-o-grams au Silly Symphonies, grâce aux musées, événements etc. ? Je suis toujours redevant quand ils font quoi que ce soit pour promouvoir ces films classiques. Est-ce ? Je ne sais pas. Ils peuvent promouvoir les classiques tant qu'ils veulent, j'en veux toujours plus ! Certains personnages des courts-métrages semblent connaître une vie secondaire, mais séparée dans les parcs Disney. concernant Oswald, le public peut le rencontrer depuis 2014 à Buena Vista Street, au parc Disney California Adventure. Pensez vous que faire revivre les personnages des dessins-animés dans les parcs est une autre façon d'inviter le public à regarder leur films ? Je suppose que ça l'est, est c'est aussi une bonne chose. Personnellement, je suis déjà fasciné par les films et je n'ai pas besoin d'incitation par des sources extérieures pour les regarder. Mais si plus de personnes découvrent les films grâce à ces efforts extérieurs, je les soutiens pleinement. D'après vous, quels autres moyens devraient être mis en place pour sensibiliser plus de gens à l'héritage et la légende des studios Disney ? Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas d'autres idées de ce type là pour l'instant. J'imagine que je devrais écrire plus de livres ! Ces dernières années, avec des courts-métrages comme Paperman, réalisé par J. Kahrs et Feast, Disney semble retourner à sa source. J'imagine que c'est vrai. Garder ses origines à l'esprit ne peut qu'être une bonne chose, je pense. Il y a aussi eu un dessin-animé de Mickey en 2013, reprenant le style des années 1920/1930 et utilisant un enregistrement de la voix de Walt Disney : Get a Horse. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Encore une fois, j'adore le fait que les gens chez Disney savent apprécier et chérir la véritable légende Disney et font un effort pour la maintenir en vie, sous n'importe quelle forme. Conclusion Avez-vous un message pour les fans de la page (et spécialement pour les fans français) ? Juste que je leur envoie mes plus sincères salutations. J'adore rappeler aux gens que Walt Disney était vraiment l'un des grands artistes de l'Âge d'or du cinéma, et un contemporain d'autres grands réalisateurs, pas seulement ceux basés aux États-Unis. Je pense particulièrement à Georges Méliès et, un peu plus tard, René Clair, qui était un autre génie et un des contemporains à Disney. Catégorie:Billets de blog Catégorie:Interview